


Lovesick

by Pure_Deity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek isn't a bully, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, He is however an idiot when it comes to his feelings, Love Confessions, Lovesick Stiles, M/M, POV Stiles, This is going to be cheesy like a romantic movie, except with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Deity/pseuds/Pure_Deity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling for and being rejected by his best friend Derek in his freshman year of high school. Stiles and Derek drifted apart only to be reunited in senior year by chemistry, and by chemistry I mean Mr Harris who thought it would be funny to split Stiles and Scott up and make Derek his new lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I like high school AU's except I can't picture Derek as anything other than his sexy twenty something self, so just imagine in this fic that he hit puberty early and looks in his early 20's but is really 18.
> 
> Terrible summary, I couldn't word it right, but Derek isn't a bully or mean to Stiles, I feel like that needs to be said. Why Derek didn't jump Stiles at his confession will be explained eventually. :3

At the start of high school Stiles realized something, that something being that he is in love with his best friend Derek. It wasn't a big deal, not really, he could ignore how his heart fluttered every time Derek said his name or gave him lingering touches, he could ignore this because Derek would never feel the same and he desperately didn't want to lose his best friend.

Well he could ignore it until it all came crashing down in his face when Jackson Whittmore, king of the douche bags called him out on the way he followed Derek like a puppy and how he never missed an opportunity to be up close in Derek's personal space. He didn't expect Derek to feel the same way, in fact Derek said nothing about it, but Stiles knew. He knew because Derek started acting differently around him, he knew because Derek and him started drifting apart until Derek was sitting next to Jackson in all their shared classes (which was every single class) and abandoning him in favor of hanging out with Jackson and the _it_ crowd in their break periods.

Eventually the distance became too much and Stiles made one last play for Derek when he asked him out to the winter formal dance, he did it in front of Derek's new friends to show he wasn't scared, nor that he cared what they thought, it wasn't a surprise when Derek took him by the arm and politely turned him down away from their audience saying he already asked someone else, it wasn't a surprise at all. It just hurt like hell and that was the end of that, Derek tried talking to him every now and then, and Stiles would pretend that things hadn't changed, that Derek didn't have a girlfriend and that it was just them, but like all tragic high school love stories, Stiles stopped trying to hold onto what little of their friendship they had left, stopped trying to pretend that nothing had changed, because in the end, it was a lost cause.

Sophomore year things got mildly better, without Derek he was alone and on the day of his mother's death and he ended up having his first panic attack since the night she actually died, he usually invited Derek over and they watched star wars and talked, anything to keep Stiles mind from straying to thoughts of his mother before finally at midnight Derek would hold Stiles close and let him cry to his heart's content. Things got mildly better because even though he was still lovesick over Derek and him and Derek were no longer friends, they didn't share that many classes so it became easier to just admire Derek from afar. He also met a guy called Scott. He was so used to being alone that the idea of getting close to another potential friend scared the living daylights out of him, but Scott was goofy and nice and adorable in that cute puppy sort of way that just made Stiles give in until eventually they were hanging out every second of every day and they were practically attached at the hip. It was scary, but nice and he knew that he would never fall for Scott, Scott was too much like a brother to him, Derek however always felt like something more, like they had a special bond to connect them together and with all the touching ( _friendly_ touching, get your heads out of the gutter) and sharing beds they did growing up it never felt like they were just friends, hell Stiles gave Derek birthday kisses on the cheek instead of birthday punches, the thought of giving Scott birthday kisses made his nose crinkle and stomach twist.

Junior year was nothing special, well not for Stiles, him and Scott joined the lacrosse team because Scott met a girl called Allison who was instantly taken into the popular crowd by Lydia and since Lydia dragged Allison along to all the games cheering for Jackson, Scott somehow managed to talk him into joining as well, using the best friend card and saying _come on Stiles, It'll be fun_ which it wasn't since they were permanent bench warmers and he was forced to see Derek all hot and sweaty during practice and then naked after in the locker rooms, spank bank material for life. Speaking of Derek, he made captain of the lacrosse, basketball and baseball team and all that athletic training did wonders for his body because Derek was slightly more muscular than Stiles in freshman year. Now though? Now Derek was six foot of pure muscle and good looks that could give a Greek God a run for his money. Stiles isn't superficial, he fell for Derek because of how Derek made him feel, how Derek kneed that kid in the balls in third grade for making fun of his Yoda shirt and always cheered him up with his serious-to-silly face show. He fell for Derek because Derek was his rock when his mother died, because Derek wouldn't leave his side at the hospital and held him so tightly the night of her death that all Stiles could do was clutch onto Derek's shirt and sob into his shoulder all night as Derek helped him through his first ever panic attack. Despite how Derek and him went their separate ways after his confession, Stiles couldn't stop loving him, Derek wasn't a jerk, he didn't make a scene out of Stiles confession or make fun of him, he just didn't feel the same way, he could never hate Derek or be bitter towards him because rejecting him didn't erase the past, didn't erase Stiles' memories of the better days when he could at least call Derek his friend.

* * *

_ Senior Year _

"Maybe you should ask her out." Stiles mumbles as he fiddles with his locker, four months into his senior year and his damn locker was always playing hard to open!

"I can't just ask her out." Scott huffs. "Besides, she's probably dating that Matt guy. Every time I see her he is next to her."

"Dude they're not dating, Lydia told me he worships Allison, and not in the cute way, in the creepy _I want to tie you up in my basement and never let you go_ kind of way."

"You talked to Lydia?" Scott grabs him by the arms interrupting his battle with the locker. "When? What did you say? Does she think Allison likes me?"

"Okay buddy gonna need you to let up in my arms." Stiles says removing Scott's death grip from his biceps.

"Sorry." Scott mumbles giving him his famous puppy dog eyes look.

Stiles sighs as he turns back for round two with his locker, he has chemistry next and if he is late Mr Harris will take great pleasure in giving him detention for the third time this month, apparently correcting teachers when they are wrong is a crime, who knew?

"We were partnered up in maths for some calculus fun, Matt was paired with Allison and she kept glaring at them so I asked her what was up with those two and she told me that he's Allison's creepy stalker and that she doesn't know why Jackson invites him to hang out at their group, I don't know any more than that, in case you forgot I'm not popular therefore I am not entitled to all the juicy details of their social lives."

"Well Lydia told you that so maybe she would tell you more, like if Allison is going to Jackson's Christmas party Saturday night."

"Nope stop right there!" Stiles says punching his locker and turning to glare at Scott. "Last time you dragged me to one of Douchemores party she didn't turn up and we got egg smashed in our hair."

"Actually you got egg smashed in your hair by Jackson because you called him douchemore."

"Yeah well he is a douche and I'd say it again."

"Stiles _please!_ I keep chickening out and it's our last year, I'll miss my chance if I don't find a way to speak to her and I know you have already done so much to help me with Allison, and I don't want everything you have done to be for nothing, I know how hard joining the lacrosse team was for you."

"Yeah..." Stiles mumbles remembering the way Derek looked at him when he turned up for the tryouts last year, he didn't look angry, he looked shocked like Stiles wanting to try out for a sport was some kind of sign of the apocalypse. Of course when he ended up on the ground heaving in pain for most of the tryouts Derek once again looked like the world made sense. "Look Scott, I make no guarantees but I will speak to Lydia again."

"Awesome." Scott replies just as the bell goes. "Shit, dude, come on we have to go."

Stiles violently bangs at his locker and curses. "But my chemistry book's in there!"

"I have been telling you to see Vic about getting a new key for months now." Stiles rolls his eyes as Scott continues. "Look we will just share my textbook and you can use a different book to take notes in, no biggie."

Stiles groans kicking his locker as if it would magically open it. "Guess so, hey was it today or tomorrow that we are experimenting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Damn." Stiles groans as they take off towards the other end of the school.

When Stiles and Scott arrived at the class room the tardy bell had just rung as they walked through the door.

"Ah Mr Stilinski and McCall, just in time." Mr Harris says.

Stiles just smirks and nods his head in response heading to the work bench him and Scott usually occupy.

"Since it is the last class of the day, you all will be working from the text book and doing the exercise on page 204. I want complete silence. I still have a head ache from my last class and if you fail to stay silent I will punish you accordingly."

Mr Harris looks at the class expectantly for ten seconds. "Well? Get on with it!"

"Yes sir." Stiles mumbles because he can't stay quiet to save his life.

"Mr Stilinski I believe I said silence."

"Yes _sir._ " Stiles says again a little more clear.

Mr Harris glares for a moment before sitting down at his desk.

"So Jackson's party?" Scott whispers because he doesn't seem to quite grasp the concept of silence.

"No one is worth going to his lame party for." Stiles replies after he is sure Mr Harris is to busy secretly playing candy crush too notice.

"It won't be that bad and I need my wing man!"

"If I say I will go and successfully get you and Allison together, this is even if she is there, then I am allowed to quit the lacrosse team, deal?"

"Deal!" Scott says enthusiastically and just maybe a tad too loudly which can't be good.

"McCall and Stilinski." Harris says rising from his desk. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, or perhaps you're just not capable of keeping your mouth shut next to each other."

"Yeah, yeah, we're sorry, so how many detentions? A week? Month?" Stiles asks.

"I could give you another detention, I could give you fifty more detentions and you would still run your mouth through my class. So no Stiles this time I think a different method is in order."

"Uh so you're not giving us a detention?" Stiles couldn't really see the downside to no detention.

"No detentions. Isaac, Stiles switch places. Maybe you'll learn how to be quiet if you're not next to your friends."

Stiles gapes as he turns his head towards Isaac who is grabbing his stuff and then moves them to his new partner, Derek. Derek gives Isaac a small smile as Isaac pats him on the back and makes his way towards the desk, raising an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Stiles?" Isaac asks. "I believe this is my seat." Isaac says with a wink towards Scott, which whoa, creepy much?

"Right." Stiles says eying Isaac sceptically as Scott seems to go red. Seriously? The whole reason this was happening was because Scott couldn't keep his mouth shut about Allison and now he was getting flustered over someone else? Not just someone else, Isaac, a boy. He didn't even know Scott liked dudes.

Stiles clutches his bag strap as he stands and turns towards Derek who has his eyes down on the text book. Gulping Stiles ignores the way his heart is working overtime in his chest and makes his way over to Derek, slowly sliding onto the stool next to him and twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay class shows over, now get back to work and remember, _silence!_ "

Stiles taps his fingers on the desk nervously, he didn't have his text book and Derek had his positioned on the far side away from Stiles.

Taking a deep breath Stiles leaned over ignoring the way Derek flinched at the movement to whisper: "My locker hates me and is holding my textbook hostage, do you mind sharing?"

Derek turns to face him, raising those impressive eyebrows.

Stiles hates the way his insides flutter at Derek's attention being on him, he has slowly been making progress in his mission to move on from Derek, it's been three years for fucks sake! But in this moment it feels like all his progress has vanished and he is back to freshman year, it's pathetic really and he is going to have a long serious discussion with himself about it when he gets home. "So.. Uh, is that a yes?"

Derek doesn't reply, just turns his gaze back to his work and pushes his text book to the middle of the table.

By the time to bell is about 10 minutes away Stiles has about half a page of notes, he couldn't concentrate, not on work, not when the person he has been trying to forget, trying to let go of for the past three years of his life was right next to him, arm occasionally brushing his as they wrote. Derek was right handed and Stiles was left handed, it was practically impossible not to accidentally bump Derek as he was writing.

"The bell is about to go you may pack up and talk quietly until it does." Mr Harris says going back to his phone.

Stiles stuffs his book into his bag and looks around, eyes avoiding Derek's. He see's Scott and Isaac happily chatting away like they're best friends and his gut twists with jealousy. He knew Scott was allowed to have other friends, but the thought of losing his best friend _again_ to the _it_ crowd just made him bitter and angry.

"Stiles?" Derek asks from his side bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What." Stiles snaps turning to glare at Derek, but one look at Derek's confused, hurt face and his glare falls flat. "I mean what's up sour wolf?"

Derek's eye brows draw together as he seems to debate what to say next. "How have you been?" Is what he goes with which for some reason brings back Stiles' glare.

"You mean since you rejected me and ditched me for douchemore? _Fan-fucking-tastic!"_

Derek looks like Stiles just kicked his dog and adverts his gaze to the window.

Stiles sighs. "I've been good, my dad made sheriff so that was cool."

Derek looks at him again and gives a soft smile. "I heard, your dads good at what he does."

"What about you school captain and athletic extraordinaire?" Stiles asks.

Derek laughs "I've been decent, nothing as exciting as sneaking out to crime scenes though."

Derek smirks at Stiles gaping mouth. "How the hell do you know about that!?"

"Your dad comes into my mom's shop for coffee every morning, she asks about you, he tells her your latest shenanigans and then she tells me... She misses you."

"Glad to know someone does." Stiles mumbles as the bell goes. "Nice catching up, see you around."

"Stiles--" Derek grabs his hand which Stiles yanks back quickly, blushing and flustered. "I-I'll see you... Bye." Stiles stutters grabbing his bag ignoring Scott calling his name. Geesh that was awkward, Derek made him awkward, made him confused and hurt and angry and just so damn happy and that made him even more flustered.

Stiles doesn't wait for Scott, he gets in his jeep and drives home. Derek wasn't a bad guy, he can't say what he would have done if their roles were reversed back in freshman year, part of him wouldn't want to lose Derek as a friend, but if Derek was head over heels for him and Stiles was only interested in girls then he thinks it would be better to let Derek go than to be selfish and hold onto him, Derek probably thought the only way for Stiles to move on was to let him go and regardless of whether or not it worked or whether that was his decision to make, the fact is it's done. Freshman year is done and dusted, he has Scott now and Derek has... Well Derek has a following of people to hang out with. No use crying over spilt milk.

Scott calls him that night, Stiles debates ignoring it, but he isn't angry at Scott, he's not even angry at Derek, he's angry at himself for not being able to control his hormones, he's not a chick, pmsing is not an excuse for his mood swings when he was talking to Derek.

"Hey." Stiles answers on the seventh ring.

"Stiles, what happened? Did Derek say something? Do you need me to kick his ass? Because I will totally kick his ass! I'm sure you've noticed, but I have been working out lately."

Stiles laughs."I'm sure you have buddy, but no I don't need you to kick his ass... I just... I feel like all the progress I've made towards getting over him has been shot to smithereens, I can't just be his friend anymore, I don't want my best friend back, I have you.. I... I just want him."

Scott sighs. "I know... Look if Derek wants to be your friend again then you have to be blunt with him. Tell him how you feel, tell him that you will never be fully content with just being friends, he'll understand."

"I know he will and that's what sucks. I am going to go through my high school life a kissless, sexless virgin because I have been pining over the same hot, unattainable guy for three years, honestly college couldn't come fast enough."

"We don't choose who we fall in love with, I know you and Derek went your separate ways before you knew me and I never saw how close you guys were, but from what you've told me about you guys I think maybe it's fate, maybe the universe wanted you to reunite and this is your second chance!"

Stiles huffs. "Yeah, my life is a classic romantic comedy. Seriously though my happy ending doesn't involve Derek because Derek is straight and so out of my league, my happy ending involves getting accepted to one the colleges I applied to and having so much sex it should be illegal!"

"Well I think everything happens for a reason, and I also think Derek being straight and out of your league is bullshit. Birthday kisses Stiles, _kisses!_ And those photos you have in your cupboard, Jesus Stiles _nothing_ about you two was straight so if you still want to be with Derek despite everything, which I know you do because after three years you're still lovesick over him then don't just leave well enough alone, it's senior year we have to think about our future. Don't waste this opportunity just to live life wondering _what if._ "

"You know you sound like a love guru." Stiles replies because you don't argue with serious Scott, because serious Scott is scary when challenged and one does not simply poke the bear.

"Hah, funny. Look it's your life man and you put your heart out on the line once only for it to be rejected I wouldn't blame you for pushing Derek away and refusing to let yourself get close to him again, but it's up to you and you're the one that has to live with what you decide so don't run away next time and just talk to Derek and see where it goes from there, if he does want to be friends and you don't well make it clear and if he wants more than well you decide what you want from there, but just don't assume you know the whole story, there could be a good reason he rejected you the first time. It can't be easy to realize you're in love with your best friend that just also happens to be a dude. Everyone deals with their issues in a different way."

Stiles sighs. "I'd like to point out that he talked to me for less than five minutes, he might want neither my love or friendship, maybe he was just being polite."

"I doubt it." Scott says with a proud tone. "You should have seen his face when you ran out the door, he kind of just stared at his hand longingly."

"Don't." Stiles squeaks, his chest is bursting with butterflies that need to be stomped down on and thrown away. "I can't lose him again Scott." Stiles states sadly. Getting rejected once hurt enough. He doesn't want to go through that again.

"I know..." Scott sighs.

"Look I am actually pretty tired, but I will talk to you tomorrow yeah?"

"Meet you at the bike rack?"

"Bike rack." Stiles confirms. "8?"

"8."

After hanging up Stiles wanders upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. He could do this. He was going to get through senior chemistry with Derek by his side and then he was going to go off to college and meet someone who wants him back, someone who won't reject him, someone who can love him back and he will get over Derek once and for all, after all, you don't end up with your first love, that only happens in movies, this is real life and getting his hopes up or believing that fate brought him and Derek back together was only going to leave him with a broken heart and shattered hopes.

Stiles closes his eyes as he jumps into bed, to his right on his drawer his phone vibrates and lights up with a message:

_Unknown: She's not the only one Stiles._

Stiles clutches his phone in his fist and buries his face in his pillow. Maybe he could hope, just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I am making Scott and Isaac more like a gay couple then I intended and Allison really isn't fitting much into their story so I changed the tag to just Scott and Isaac, still be some random Allison in there, but it's mainly Scisaac now. It's a minor relationship in the story so hopefully it's not that big a change and no one minds, but I thought I should just put it out there for anyone who might care XD

"Hey!" Stiles called as Scott came over to sit next to him with Isaac in tow. Stiles isn't sure how they got to this point within a week, but Stiles was pretty sure Isaac had a crush on Scott, he followed him around like Stiles used to follow Derek around and over the past few days has been eating lunch with them instead of with the other jocks. Isaac wasn't that bad, he was actually helping Scott with Allison, or something like that, to be honest Stiles wasn't really sure what Isaac was doing, when Isaac brought Allison over to met Scott on Tuesday Stiles felt serious sexual tension, and not between Scott and Allison, it was more between Scott and Isaac. Stiles wasn't quite sure what to make of it, he had asked Scott yesterday but his reply was Scott blushing and rambling about the weather. Something was definitely up with those two.

"Hey! So me and Isaac were talking about Jackson's party tomorrow night."

"Hmm." Stiles hums in response. He didn't really want to go to Jackson's party, the only people he knew were Scott, Isaac and Derek. Well he knew everyone, but the only people he would actually talk to were Scott, Isaac and maybe Derek, he was still debating his relationship with Derek in his head, he hadn't asked Derek about his message, just saved the number to his phone and stared at it longingly from time to time debating whether it would be weird for him to press call and talk to Derek like they used to. He had it bad, he wasn't going to try and deny how bad he had it, but him and Derek have been... They've been friendly since being reunited. They talk through chemistry and laugh like old times, Derek has even started approaching him at lacrosse practice or even in the halls for a quick chat. It was nice, he hadn't realized just how much he missed it until recently.

"Hold on." Isaac randomly says pulling out his phone and walking off to talk to someone.

"So are you going to come?" Scott asks.

"Maybe, depends..."

"On?"

"On whether or not I am going to be crashing your date with Isaac, I don't want to cock block you or anything."

Stiles smirks and shakes his head at the way Scott's cheeks go crimson as he shoves a handful of potato chips in his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott slurs still munching away on his chips.

"Bullshit. Isaac so obviously wants the D dude."

"The D?"

"Yeah, he wants your D, like really _really_ badly."

Scott chokes. "What!?"

"You want to tell me why I have been hearing about how cool what you and Isaac have planned for our chemistry project- _which_ isn't even due till after Christmas break may I remind you- is, instead of hearing about how for the first time you had an actual conversation with the so called girl of your dreams?"

"Yes I have! Remember on Tuesday night I mentioned her! I remember!"

"Oh you mean how you mentioned her once while going on about how cool it was for Isaac to have introduced you to her in the first place. Yeah buddy, you got me, you are totally not smitten with Isaac. Honestly I am kind of insulted, I've been gay this entire time and Isaac is the one who makes you want the D. Typical."

"Dude you're like my brother."

"Interesting, I don't hear you denying you want the D."

"Oh shut up, me and Isaac are friends. That's it.... He probably doesn't even want me in that way." Scott sounds sad and Stiles would whack him in the head for being so blind or shake him until he wakes up from his state of denial, but just then Isaac reappears.

"Miss me?" He says in the smug British voice Stiles finds a little sexy, but mostly annoying because he still isn't sure what his thoughts are on Isaac and Scott.

"Actually we were just speaking about you and how you want Scott's D--"

"Hey!" Scott yelps. "So who was on the phone? Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just my dad wants me to do the shopping cause hes working late. So..." Isaac looks expectantly at Scott. "I am helping you choose what to wear tomorrow, after all, need to look your best for Allison right?"

"Uh..." Scott's cheeks are pink and he is chewing his lip nervously while avoiding Isaac's gaze. "Yeah... Allison."

Stiles giggles at Scott's discomfort before Isaac turns his unwavering gaze on him. "You too."

"What?" Stiles asks. "I don't need help, I have style, after all my name is _Stiles,_ don't doubt the name."

"I already doubt that's your actual name, no one would call their kid Stiles."

"Is too my name."

"Okay fine, _Derek_ told me it isn't your name, he said even you can't pronounce your real name so you go by Stiles, which no offense, if I was going to pick a nick name, I would go with something a little more..."

"Smashing?" Stiles says in his best Nigel Thornberry voice.

Isaac glares at him before cracking a smile. "Well just like your name, your wardrobe could use a little more _smashing_ wouldn't you agree?"

"Wow, you sounded so posh just then, all you need now is a monocle, some tea and some scones."

"Stop changing the subject, we can all meet at Scott's house, drive to yours, I can make sure you both look incredibly sexy and then we go to the party together, I'll then introduce Scott to his future wife and then me and you are going to move to the dance floor!"

"What?" Scott asks. "You're gonna leave me?"

"I believe he said we're going to leave you with your future wife, you are still interested in Allison right Scott? That _is_ what you said before." Stiles teases.

Scott grumbles something under his breath and slowly starts munching on his potato chips once again.

Isaac looks confused, but recovers quickly and clears his throat. "Okay, so it is settled Stiles and I are going to party while you mack on your girl."

"Okay so wait." Stiles says. "Who is gonna drive?"

"Derek is going to take us, he loves driving that car around."

"Think he's trying to make up for something?" Stiles wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Isaac shrugs. "Beats me, why don't you tell me? After all you're the one that ogles his body in the locker rooms."

Stiles whole body heats up. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Oh god, he wasn't _that_ obvious right?

"Hey don't get all embarrassed I've caught him staring at your ass more than once." Isaac winks which only makes Stiles flush even more.

"Who's staring at whose ass now?" Derek's voice chimes from behind him making Stiles jump and knee the table.

"Donkeys!" Stiles blurts in a knee-jerk reaction.

"Donkeys?" Derek looks adorably lost and Stiles really wants to kiss him.

"They have big butts?" Scott supplies.

"And they cannot lie?" Isaac sings.

"Okay." Derek looks helplessly more lost, poor guy has never been good at awkward situations. Derek clears his throat and _thankfully_ changes the topic. "I was thinking" Derek says as he comes closer to Stiles who is still standing awkwardly "I need your number, for chemistry."

"Oh... You uh, you already have it? Or wasn't that you Monday? Because I am going to be pretty creeped out if it wasn't you who texted me that night."

Derek's face is blank, then confused. "I thought you changed it, you never replied."

"Didn't know what to say." Stiles mumbles. They stand staring at each other for a moment before Isaac jumps up and flings an arm around Derek's shoulder.

"I love sexual tension as much as the next guy--"

"Isaac." Derek growls.

"--But I believe we have errands to run, now you two don't even think about trying to get out of tomorrow, it is going to be _smashing!"_ '

"I highly doubt that!" Stiles calls as a way of goodbye to the already retreating forms of Isaac and Derek. Stiles sighs. "Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go."

"Dude." Scott says from his side. "I guess I'm not the only one wanting the D."

"Oh shut up, I've wanted that D since 9th grade, I am allowed to pine over it. At least the D wanting is mutual between you and Isaac."

Scott sighs shaking his head. "We're both in the friend zone, besides he is setting me up with Allison."

"Do you want him to set you up with Allison?"

"I like Allison..." Scott said. 

Stiles shakes his head, moving around to sit next to Scott so they can have a grown up talk. "You realize I am gay and therefore not homophobic and you can tell me if you like Isaac, as in really _like_ him, I won't judge. I mean I'll admit I am shocked, I never pictured you as gay, but Isaac is a cool guy and he has a certain British charm about him."

"I... It's just I've seen him around before and objectively I thought he was a good looking guy, but I never.... You know?"

"Never thought you would want his D?"

"Yeah..."

"Look, Isaac is openly gay or Bi or something right? And he obviously likes you so if you would rather him over Allison then you have to tell him or he will move on. As far as he knows you're straight and he is helping you hook up with the girl he thinks is the love of your life."

"I'm just nervous... I thought I liked girls until Monday, we passed notes all chemistry like teenage girls and smiled like idiots and it was so easy. And then he offered to help me with Allison, if he likes me why is he helping me hook up with someone else?"

"You're the one that brought her up." Stiles sighs, Scott always was willing to cheer other people on in their love endeavors, but when it came to his own, he was just as hopeless as Stiles, and Stiles is unrequited love for 3 years hopeless, which is bad. "Look, when you get home think about it. When I first realized I was in love with Derek it was scary, but it felt right. I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but I thought I was in love with Lydia Martin until I was 14 and then one day I got a chance to be closer to Lydia, talk to her as we battled it out for the top place in the class, she won of course and shook my hand saying I was a worthy opponent and I felt nothing."

"Nothing?" Scott asks.

"Absolutely _nothing._ I told Derek and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and said I'd find my soul mate one day, but as cheesy as it sounds and I swear to god if you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll deny it, but in that moment I realized I already had my soul mate... Well until it turns out I was completely wrong and all my realization got me was the loss of my best friend and a broken heart, but hey, I took a chance and it didn't pay off, but I am still standing and now I have you, and our situations aren't much different. I thought I loved Lydia from afar, but up close I realized it was just physical, not emotional."

"So.." Scott says like hes trying to take in everything Stiles is saying. "My feelings for Allison are just physical?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Who would you rather have in your arms, Allison or Isaac?"

Scott stares at his shoes for a while before mumbling "Isaac."

"Well there you go buddy, you want Isaac and I am 99% positive he wants you too so man up and for the love of god, don't let him set you up with Allison. If you don't want to be with her that's fine, but no need to lead her on."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Stiles huffs, why do people always sound surprised when he's right?

"Hey Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Sure thing buddy."

!@#$%

After going home on Friday after school Stiles had spent all night coaxing his dad into letting him go to the party. He was allowed to go to Jackson's party on the condition he has all his homework done and his room is clean. He didn't mention how there was more than likely going to be underage drinking, after all his dads the sheriff and not only wouldn't he be allowed to go but the whole thing would be shut down. Of course now looking in the mirror whilst wearing the outfit that Isaac had so helpfully dragged him around town to make him buy he honestly wouldn't mind the party being canceled. He was wearing tight black jeans, a white T shirt and a simple yet elegant black suit jacket over it. Sure it looked nice, but he couldn't pull this off. He had product in his hair for fucks sake!

"You look hot, now stop complaining Derek will be here soon and you are _not_ changing!" Isaac the fashion police says.

"But these pants are so tight!"

"They show off your ass now shut up."

"I dunno man." Scott says. "These pants are pretty tight."

"Scott you look hot, Derek isn't the only one who can rock a leather jacket, Allison will love it."

"Look about that..." Scott starts just as the horn of a car sounds outside.

"It's show time. Now get your asses out that door and in the camaro before I kick them in there." Isaac threatens.

"Okay, okay we're going no need to to threaten our asses."

Stiles calls shot gun just because he can and it will give Scott and Isaac the back seat and if he gets to sit next to Derek in the front well that's just an added bonus.

"You look..." Derek trails off as he gets in the car.

"Fabulous?" Stiles says rolling his eyes at Derek's leather jacket and navy blue Henley and jeans, it was hot but predictable, but I guess Derek doesn't have to put in much effort to look hot.

"I was going to say different, but yes fabulous is one word for it."

"Don't like it?"

"I never said that."

"Well you implied it."

"Oh my god Derek just tell him he looks hot and break the tension, I have been dealing with these two all day, help me out." Isaac sings from the backseat.

"You look hot." Derek murmurs, thankfully keeping his eyes on the road so he doesn't notice Stiles blush.

It doesn't take long to get there, the party is already in full swing by the time they have found a park and made their way to the front door, before they go in Scott pull Stiles to the side.

"Isaac said he is going to find Allison, what do I do?"

"What you should have _done_ was stopped him when he told you he was going to find Allison and said, _hey I am actually more interested in pounding you into the mattress than Allison._ "

Scott groans. "Well it's to late to tell him that so what should I say?"

"Just talk to Allison and be yourself, and if you get the chance, talk to Isaac."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Well right now getting you to man up and get inside."

"I meant what are you going to do as in who are you going to hang out with, if I steal Isaac to uh... Talk, then you're by yourself..."

"Let's just go inside and have fun, don't worry about me. I can loom in the corner with Derek if no one else wants to hang out with" Stiles gestures to his body with his hands _"All this."_

"Well remember, what happens in the corner, stays in the corner." Scott winks and laughs, making his way inside.

Stiles has seen most of the people here before, they're all seniors and some juniors, but he has never been given the time of day by most of them.

"Isaac is over there talking to Allison, I'm gonna go talk to them." Scott calls over the party track playing.

"Yeah sure, good luck buddy."

Stiles looks around awkwardly before spotting Derek looming in the corner watching everyone dance like a creeper.

"You know you could join them." Stiles yells when he's close enough for Derek to hear him.

"I could, but that would involve me dancing." Derek replies with a grin.

"Oh come on sour wolf! It's a party loosen up!"

"Tell me Stiles, what is the ideal party experience, I can only assume getting egg smashed in your hair isn't on the list."

"Hey! Not my fault Douchemore can't take a joke."

Derek laughs. "Hes not that bad once you get to know him."

"I'll have to take your word for it because I have no intentions of getting to know him, he's an asshole."

"He can be at times."

"At times? Try all the time, well to me anyway, he did after all out me as gay and successfully steal my best friend, but hey what can you do?"

"Stiles--"

"No." Stiles interrupts "I'm sorry I just keep... This week has been good, with you I mean. I miss this and at the same time I hate it because I don't know if we can just be friends... I'm still--it's stupid..."

Derek takes a deep breath as Stiles swings around and leans against the wall next to him. They stand there listening to the music. Derek makes no move to break the silence and Stiles doesn't bother either. He pretty much just admitted he still loves Derek, he does, but he can't just keep waiting and hoping for Derek to love him back, if he could get over Derek then they could be friends again and he wouldn't have to worry about things getting weird. Fates for fools anyway.

"I'm gonna go dance, you can't contain moves like these." Stiles deadpans as he leaves the awkward bubble surrounding him and Derek. Derek doesn't try to stop him so he takes that as a good sign to get the fuck out of there.

As he gets out to the dance floor a throat clears from behind. "Well, well. Isaac was right, you look hot Stilinski, I'm impressed." Danny says and winks when Stiles turns around.

"Actually I'm feeling cold... Winter and all that..." Stiles mumbles back trying not the blush at the compliment, but he fails miserably.

"Well I know a way we can fix that, dance with me?" Danny says grinning like a Cheshire cat as his eyes roam down Stiles' body. Stiles isn't sure why, okay well he knows why, but he looks back over to Derek who is talking to some guy on the basketball team and laughing.

"I would be honored to have this dance." Stiles says tearing his gaze away from Derek and bowing. He wasn't going to let the fact that Scott is probably somewhere with Isaac having a hot make out session while all he can manage with the guy he wants to be in that situation with is creating an awkward bubble of silence.

LMFAO party rock anthem is playing and Stiles does his best shuffling, knocking into and even kicking a few people in the process, Danny laughs as he brings Stiles in closer so his terrible dancing can't harm anymore unsuspecting people on the dance floor. It's nice having somebody else touch him so affectionately. Of course he was hoping this would be him and Derek, but that ship has pretty much sailed so why should he give up the possibility of hooking up with Danny tonight just because Derek may or may not ever feel the same way about him? Danny's hands were warm and skilled as they traced over his biceps and lingered down to his waist, it sends shivers down Stiles' spine as Danny leans in close.

"I never understood you and Derek." he whispers in his ear. "I swear you were dating back in middle school."

"Nope just friends." Stiles says a little shocked. He was preparing himself for some sexy offer that involved them leaving the dance floor for some place more private, not a question about Derek.

"You guys never hooked up? You can't have been _just_ friends. You guys were so touchy feely with each other."

"We were close, But hes straight as far as I know." Stiles replies hoping that the subject will be dropped and moved onto something that doesn't make his heart ache with want of something he will never have.

"I think he's neither straight or gay. I just think he has a certain taste." Danny says inspecting his body like he can't quite decide where on Stiles' body his eyes should be lingering. They end up on his lips.

The conversation stopped there as Danny moved in slowly, lips brushing against his. Stiles wishes he didn't, but he panics, he's never done this before. He's seen his fair share, and by fair share he means _a lot_ of romantic movies and kissing doesn't look all that hard, but it's not whether or not he will be terrible at it that makes him flail around and awkwardly turn his head to give Danny his cheek, it's that he doesn't really want to kiss Danny, which is ridiculous because Danny is hot and nice and has dimples!

Danny doesn't seem to mind as he laughs and cups Stiles' face. "You'll lose your innocence one day, just sadly I won't get the honor of taking it." Stiles flushes a little, but Danny gives him a smile and brings his arms down to Stiles' waist, spinning him to the music as he and Danny dance together, laughing and moving around with everyone as _Can't hold us_ by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis starts playing. Allison and Lydia join them half way through the song and Stiles idly wonders where Scott and Isaac are before immediately thinking, no he definitely doesn't want to know what those two are doing.

Stiles is in the middle of showing Lydia his awesome sprinkler move when Scott grabs him by the arm and leads him towards the kitchen. "What? No! Hey I was dancing!"

"I kissed Isaac." Scott blurts out. "He... I don't think he likes me, he didn't kiss back and I-I..."

"Whoa... You kissed Isaac and he rejected you?"

Scott looks towards the ground and Stiles is suddenly really pissed off. Where does Isaac get off so obviously flirting with Scott and then rejecting him? Not acceptable!

"I am going to talk to him."

"Stiles--"

"No Scott! You're my best friend and you look like someone has kicked your puppy."

Scott doesn't protest and sighs. "I just want to go home."

"After I have given Isaac a piece of my mind that's exactly what we will do!"

"Derek drove us."

"And my dad can pick us up."

"You realize the punch is spiked, there's drunk teenagers all over the place, you can't call your dad Stiles." Scott sighs.

"Fine. Wait here." Stiles says wandering through the living room, Derek is no longer in the corner and Isaac is no where insight. After checking around down stairs for a while Stiles moves his search upstairs. Most of the doors are closed and he could faintly hear moaning from most of them, but in the room at the far end of the hall Stiles hears a British voice yelling.

Stiles storms over to the door, hand on the handle when he hears another familiar voice yelling back.

"Don't bring him into this! I was 15 and confused, you're 18, all you've been talking about is Scott. Why reject him and then mope around, if anything Scott's the one with the right to mope!"

"15 and confused my ass! You didn't just reject him you abandoned him! You have no right to judge my love life or the decisions I make when you can't even get a grip on your own, I came to you looking for a friend not a god damn lecture Derek, especially not by you!"

"You've been leading him on all week! You used Allison as a way to get to him and then he by some miracle wants you, you turn him down. I may be a train wreck, but I never meant to hurt Stiles, what did you think rejecting Scott was going to do to him?"

"I've been leading him on? What have you been doing? At least I thought Scott was straight, you know Stiles is over the moon for you yet you can't help yourself because you don't want to lose him again!" Stiles should go, he shouldn't be listening to this, but he can't turn away. His heart is racing in his chest as gets closer to the door. "I just..." Isaac sounds defeated. "I thought he liked Allison and then he takes me off and we talk and as soon as I bring her up he throws himself at me, I thought he was straight, I've been with a closet case before, I can't go through that again."

"Look, I shouldn't judge, I know I am not the poster person for wise decisions when it comes to my love life, but Scott doesn't seem the type to be ashamed of who he is, you should talk to him and tell him your concerns."

"I will..." Stiles listens intently as it goes silent, trying to listen for movement so he can run if need be. "Derek." He finally hears. "You should tell Stiles, I know you think its too late and blah blah blah, but it's only too late if you let it be. I believe in fate and it's a funny thing, it seems to have united us both with a chance of what we want. Remind me to send Mr Harris a fruit basket if Scott ever forgives me for running off on him."

Stiles desperately pushes up against the door listening intently, but if Derek replies he doesn't hear it because karma is a bitch and he is suddenly tugged away from the door and down the hall. "What the fu--"

"What do you think you're doing Stilinski?" Jackson asks raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Nothing." Stiles yelps as he sees the door opening and Isaac coming out. "I'm gonna go." He doesn't wait for Jackson to respond, just yanks his arm back and runs down the stairs.

All that was running through his mind like a mantra was _Derek wants to tell me something, something he thinks is too late._ Stiles is jittery for the rest of the party, he sits with Scott talking and trying to cheer him up, saying he couldn't find Isaac, until the Brit in question appears and whisks Scott away. Danny joins him a while after that and they talk until Scott and Isaac return, smiling and looking fondly at each other, Derek is in tow, with his keys in hand, obviously ready to go, Stiles gives his goodbyes to Danny and follows them to the car, once again calling shot gun so the love birds could snuggle in the back.

Derek drops Isaac off first because he is the closest, next stop is Scott's house which Stiles tries not to think to hard about since he knows for a fact it would have been easier to drop him off first, not that Stiles is going to complain, he's to nervous to even form words. Part of him wondered if maybe Jackson had told Derek he was ease dropping, but Derek didn't say anything about it, in fact he said nothing the entire ride to Stiles' house which only made Stiles more nervous as he twiddled his thumbs and stared out the window.

When they arrive at Stiles' house Derek walks him to the door, which would be romantic if it wasn't for the whole, not actually a date thing. "So uh... Thanks for the ride." Stiles says once they get to the front door, if Derek wants to tell him something, now would be the perfect time.

"Anytime." Derek replies and Stiles nods his head, making eye contact with Derek's unwavering gaze.

"Bye, I guess... See you Monday?"

"Of course... Stiles?"

Stiles swallows. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, about freshman year.I know I have no right to ask, but don't want to go back to being strangers, I miss you."

"Oh..." Stiles deflates, he feels like he has been hit with an ice cold bucket of water. "Just as friends though right?" He's not really that surprised, but for some reason it feels like a second rejection.

Derek blinks, letting out a deep breath before leaning forward, cupping Stiles' face and bringing their foreheads together. "We should talk."

Stiles leans into Derek's warmth subconsciously, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. "So talk."

"Not now, soon."

"Why not now?"

"Because I have a plan." Derek grins as he takes a step back, thumb brushing over Stiles' cheek. "There's also something I want to give you."

"You can't just say that!" Stiles whines, hands itching to bring Derek back into his personal space. "At least tell me what it is!"

"Patience you must have my young padawan."

Stiles pulse races as he stares into Derek's smug face, quoting Yoda really _shouldn't_ have sparked Stiles Jr's attention. "You quote Yoda now?"

Derek shakes his head. "Good bye Stiles, I'll text you."

"Good bye Derek, miss you I will."

Derek laughs and flips him off in response as he makes his way towards his car, but Stiles is too busy grinning to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best not to mess up my first fan fiction, but it is really hard to write slow building stories especially when I want my hot/sweet, smutty, fluffy Sterek moments! I'll try and keep it at a pace that doesn't feel too rushed. Try being the key word XD I've probably already failed, but oh well. I'm enjoying writing it and it's really just meant to be a cheesy romantic story of two friends who reunite romantically :3

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird thing for Stiles being madly in love with Derek. I can't get enough of hurt, lovesick Stiles because I find it adorable and I plan on abusing my desire for lovesick Stiles in this fic until there is a happy ending and Derek is admitting that he is even more in love with Stiles and they're banging in the locker rooms (Probably won't play out exactly like that, but something along those lines knowing me.) 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy... Not fishing for compliments or anything, but English isn't my first language and I am still learning so I am sorry if this is terrible and if you just wasted like 15 minutes of your life reading it D:


End file.
